Half Monster
by Miss-Japanese Dreams
Summary: Yuka Yomo. Half ghoul, half human. Either way you look at it she's half monster.
1. Prologue

Tokyo Ghoul fanfic.

Prolouge:

9 years earlier…

"Dad? Why am I not like you? Why am I not like mommy? Is there something wrong with me daddy?" _Mommy was a ghoul._

"My dear Yuka… There is nothing wrong with you. You are just, ummm… Help me out dear." _And daddy was a human._

"What your daddy is trying to say my love, is you're unique and special in your own way." _That's all she could say._

"Really mommy?" _I was so stupid_.

"Really, really cupcake!" _We were blind. Thinking we'd be safe. There is no place for human/ghoul couples. And there's even less of a place for their unfortunate half bloods. The only spot reserved for us is the deepest parts of hell. And even then the devil turns his back on us._

 **"Yuka! Stay back! Get down! Yuka!!"** _His screams. Her stone cold face as they held the gun to her head. Either way you look at it, I'm still half monster. My sisters._ **"Yuka!!"** _My parents._

 _Gone. Ripped from my life. I should have gone down with them, but nooo. Apparently I was supposed to be some 'wonderful' experiment for the sick bastards that shot them. They even came to my school for show and share. I wish they never did though…_

 _They came in through the front doors asking the principal over and over where I was. And over and over again he said he didn't know. These monsters weren't afraid of showing their inner demons. My principal was stabbed right there and then by another person. A god damned terrorist. Once they finally found me, my entire class and I hid in the furtherest corner of the class. And that's when they dragged in my mother by her hair. My sisters and father followed after in chains. The man who looked to be in charge stood in front of us and gave a hate speech about ghouls, half breeds and ghoul and human couples. There was no mercy in his eyes, no love in his heart._

 _My dad was screaming for me to run. Mom was crying for them to take her life and leave her children alone. First my sisters then my dad. They told my mom to burn in hell for all her sins before three gut shots. I remember her crawling over to me and telling me it's okay and that everything would be fine. They finally put my mother out of her suffering and chained me up. I don't know what those sick minded bastards did to me, but I can't cry. They cut me close enough to my left eye that with the pressure it takes to squeeze a tear out, the scar bleeds._

 _Everyone knew from that day on I was half ghoul. And for some reason I still had friends and people who cared. That was almost ten years ago._


	2. Chap 1 The Interview

Chap. 1

Name: Yuka Yomo

Age:18

Sex: F

"That's all the information my men have been able to get about you Ms. Yuka Yomo. Is there anything else you want to add or tell us?" Asked a dark haired man.

"And women" I said.

"Excuse me?"

"And your woman. Your men and women. Just as there are ghouls and humans." I fired.

"Yes. Your point?" He added.

"I'm half ghoul… Sir."

"I see," he started sighing while leaning towards me. "So what's your reason for trying to apply to be an agent here at the CCG? Think you'll try getting free food?!"

"No sir! I'm just a nineteen year old trying to get a job that will pay for my University course." He was standing now. The hate in his eyes. Pacing across the room fiddling with the cross on his necklace.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Dead. Terrorists came to my school with my family in chains when I was nine. I could have turned into one of those people drunk on revenge, but I chose to try a prevent that from happening to anyone else."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Yomo." He said to me. The fire in his eyes was burning with sorrow and pain.

"You shouldn't be, sir. You weren't the cause." I told him.

"Very well than. I will go talk to everyone else about what to do with you." He stated, "But until then, take care Ms. Yuka Yomo."

"Indeed I will. And before you go sir, what is your name?" I asked him.

"For now you may call me agent Amon. That might change depending on if you're hired or not." He informed me smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Amon, sir." I replied bowing slightly.


	3. Chap 2 Happy Birthday!

Chap. 2

Dusk was settling upon the city. Alleyways where ghouls lurked turned into black voids. I always walked past this one ghoul who seemed friendly, but I've never gotten to know him that well. Every night I pass him he'll give me a package containing human parts. I get to give them to the granny I live with, and she makes my meals. One of my struggles is I need both human and ghoul food daily. Like ground beef and human meat turned into a burger patty. On their own they will make me sick.

Tonight the greasy ghoul with dark hair isn't there. I just continued with my journey to the bakery my grandmother owns and operates. 甘いベーキング or amai bēkingu meaning sweet baking. The dark oak door of the shop was giving a slight shine from the street light. Unlocking the door I stepped to light streaming in from the end of the hallway. The kitchen.

"Granny! I'm home!" I called while approaching the kitchen.

"Yuka? Is that you? You're a little late my dear." she replied, "There's actually a man here who stayed past closing hour to see you."

I started taking off my combat boots that laced up to my knees. After taking off my boots I slipped into my house coat.

"Who is it?" I asked her starting my way down the hallway.

"He says you'll know him." she replied.

"Actually grann-"

"Bonjour miss Yuka!" Called a man with purple hair and dressed in a red suit. He stood up from his chair and opened his arms like he was expecting a hug.

"Shuu!" I cried running to embrace him in a hug. He spun me around then set me down.

"Oh my dearest friend, it's been to long. Oui?" Shuu said pulling me into another hug.

"It has been a while. So, what brings you here Shuu?" I asked him smiling.

"The sweetest smell of Granny's meatloaf. And why not visit while I'm here?" He replied shrugging. "And possibly to celebrate with you?"

"What is there to celebrate? I have nothing to celebrate." I said thoughtfully.

"Oh Yuka! Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" My grandmother shouted walking into the kitchen. Shuu gave me a mischievous smile before wrapping his left arm around me.

"Ms. Yomo since it's been awhile since with last saw each other, how does it sound if we take a little stroll after cake? Oui?" He whispered to me.

"Ummm…" I started, "I don't see why not?"

"Oui! Oh madam granny! She said Oui!" He cheered blushing and smiling.

"My dearest Yuka. We wish you a happy birthday." Granny said carrying in fresh meat loaf. "Now that you're nineteen, blow out your candles and make a wish sweetheart."


	4. Chap 3 There is no Happy

_Flashback:_

" _Happy Birthday Yuka!"_ _ **I remember them.**_

" _Blow out your candles honey!"_ _ **I still hear them.**_

" _Come on sister!"_ _ **My sisters.**_

" _Well, looks like you're one year closer to moving out."_ _ **My parents. I wish this memory would fade.**_

" _Tell us big sister! What did you wish?!"_ _ **I wish I could tell them. But we all know wishes don't come true if you tell others. And mine came true. I guess only for me, but it's a start. The start of my living hell.**_

 _ **I wished for a change. A change for the better. Where all ghouls and humans worked together. Instead my family was ripped from me. This day haunts me for all eternity. I still remember when I was crying over my father's body with my sisters in my arms after THEY did their damage. It all lead to how I am now. They're gone. I'm left to be watched over by my grandmother, to which I tend to watch over her more than she cares for me. Every birthday after they came and burned my family and hope down, I get flashbacks of my ninth birthday. I was only nine and a half during the terrorists' visit. Then moving in with my grandma I met Shuu Tsukiyama and Uta. I started picking the pieces of my shattered childhood and bloomed into a young lady.**_

 _ **But there will never be a 'happy' place I can be safe in. Where I can keep them safe.**_


	5. I Did It Again

Chap. 4

"Two candles! Two candles weren't blown out!" cried my grandmother.

"Meaning what grandma?" I asked.

"Two men will fall in love with you this year! Won't you be a lucky girl!" she replied.

"What did you wish for Yuka?" asked Shuu with an almost hopeful look on his face.

"I-i-i can't say… I'm sorry…" I told him a tear escaping my watery eyes and trickling down my cheek. Shuu cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tear away making me cry even more.

"Oh my sweet friend, what are you holding in?" he questioned as he pulled me into a comforting hug.

"I did it again…" I sniffed crying into his shoulder.

"What did you do again Yuka?" My grandmother asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Change. I wished for change. Where ghouls and humans were at peace. Instead I had my family taken away for me!" I replied tightening my grip around Shuu's torso, afraid he might leave me too. In turn he did the same.

"It's not your fault Yuka. Oui granny?" He informed me, "Come dear Yuka, let's have a little evening stroll."

"Once you clean yourself up." My grandmother told me.

I started my way up stairs quite aware of someone's eyes following me. Once at the top I made a sharp turn to the right and locked my door behind me. My dresser stood to my right with several sharpened throwing knifes. With the lights still off I picked one up and threw it straight across from my door at my once closed window.

"Is that how you say hi to your friends Yuka?" asked a male voice.

"Show yourself." I ordered him while grabbing another knife.

"I just wanted to give you a present. I didn't mean to startle you." He said as I turned on the lights. He had his back towards me with his ponytail showing.

"Uta?" I asked creeping closer. The masked male turned to face me. There was absolutely nothing on his mask.

"Yet again Yuka, you are correct." Uta said taking off his mask. "Now I can't stay long, but I have a gift."

Uta handed me a fairly small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Thank you Uta." I started looked back up from the present, but he was already gone. Opening up his gift I found a simple necklace with a peace sign charm on a string. He left a note in the bottom, but I set it on my desk and returned downstairs.

"Are you going now Yuka?" My grandmother asked me handling my sweater.

"Yes grandma. I'll be home in a little." I told her.

"Oh please. Take as long as you need my dear! Have fun, but not too much, understand Mr.?"

"Oui ma'dm!" Shuu replied holding out his arm for me. I waved to my grandmother goodbye and linked my arm with his. With hopes my wish would never come true.


	6. First Skip of My Heart

**_*slight lemon ahead!! You've been warned!!*_**

"Miss Yomo." Shuu started, "I do believe I need to thank you for taking the time out of your birthday to walk with an old friend."

He started walking ahead of me then turned to face me.

"My dearest Yuka, I do not wish to harm our beautiful friendship, but if you say no I'll still be here when you need me." He said holding my hands in his.

"What is there that would ruin our friendship?" I asked raising my right hand to bring his chin up, so his eyes met with mine.

"I-i ummm..." Shuu let his eyes drop to ground as he placed his right hand on my right. "Ms. Yuka Yomo I love you!" He shouted with his face beat red.

I swear in that moment my heart skipped a beat and my face was like a tomato. Looking at him, he brought my hand down from his face, but still kept on holding it. I let go of his hands and he stared at his feet again. Startling him I embraced him in a hug that Shuu returned.

"Will you be mine Yuka?" he asked placing his chin on the top of my head.

"Of course Mr. Tsukiyama." I replied lifting my head to see his face. Shuu looked back at me then leaned in for a kiss. His scent was almost overwhelming at first. With it being my first kiss I was unsure how to 'kiss' properly.

We stopped momentarily for a breath then Shuu started passionately kissing me. He was starting to peck at my lips with the tip of his tongue and I let it in my mouth. It didn't take long for someone to spot us kissing in the moonlight.

"I told you two not to have too much fun." Granny called walking up to us. "See Yuka? Mr. Tsukiyama is the first man to fall in love with you! Now there will be one more."

"Grandma!!" I shouted.

"Well I need to know that there will be someone to look after you when I'm gone." She replied. "Come on you two lovebirds. Lets go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Six in the morning, and the phone rings. I'm in no rush to answer it, cause it is most likely the bank reminding grandma to pay a bill, or something like that.  
Finally reaching the phone, I pick it up.  
"Hello?" I asked, "Name of caller please."  
"Is this Yuka Yomo?" Replied the familiar male voice. "This is Agent Amon from the C. C. G."  
"Yes it's Yuka sir. Am I hired Mr. Amon, sir" I held my breath waiting for his answer. He gave a little chuckle in reply.  
"Yes, you're hired Yuka. Congratulations." He informed me, "We start work with you today, at 0900 sharp. Wear something you can work well in."  
"Sir, yes sir!" I chirped into the phone.  
"See you then miss Yuka."

3 months later...

The city of Tokyo. It's always alive, never dead. Like my family. Or at least that was how they were.

Age 9: Terrorists arrived at the front steps of my school with my parents and my younger siblings in chains. Shot my brother and sister first, then stabbed my dad. As he slowly died a painful death in front of me, they slit my mom's throat.

Mom and dad had always known the risk of loving each other. It was only a matter of time till some one found out that my mom was a ghoul an my father, a human, who had given birth to three half ghouls.

Not only did I watch their death, but also my class. Not only did just the terrorists know what I was, but also the entire class I was in, found out that day. Either way you were to look at it I was half monster.

It was only a matter of time before the bullying started.

Age 19: I'm an agent at the C.C.G. I wish to improve my reputation, but since I'm half ghoul I still need to eat human flesh. And that makes it harder for my co-workers to accept me. They still fear me thinking I might decide to eat them at any moment. I wish my parents were still here. My sister and brother still running circles around me. All I want is to be accepted and have my family back. But that would take a miracle.

It's the ten year anniversary of the start of my sorrow and I'm given a mission. Distract agent Amon so a few other agents can prepare a surprise party for his birthday. It seems simple enough.

Not exactly sure where to go, I drag him to my grandma's bakery.

"You say Agatha Yomo, who is your mom's mom, is a ghoul?" He asked as we paused before entering.

I slowly swung open the bakery door before I looked back at him.

"Yes she is. My father took my mom's last name if you're confused about that." I replied, entering the building. Pausing once more in the doorway I didn't look back at him as I gave a warning. "This is a popular place for ghouls I'll have you know Mr. Amon."

He silently nodded while I continued my way in.

"May you please wait at any table for me sir?" I could tell he was tense and didn't want to go in alone. But I needed to talk to my grandmother for a moment. "I promise I won't take too long."

Amon locked eyes with me then closed them while releasing a sigh. "Fine."

With a smile I bowed slightly and rushed around back to the kitchen. There to my surprise was Uta washing dishes in the sink.

((Whelp I'll leave it there. Hope you lovelys enjoyed this long awaited update.))


End file.
